Koval
Koval was a Romulan male and the Chairman of the Tal Shiar. He was also the top-ranking Federation operative in the Romulan Star Empire. Biography Career in the Tal Shiar Koval had become an operative of the Tal Shiar by the 2340s. In 2346, he learned of an interrogation conducted by Corbin Entek in which the Klingon revealed that the House of Kultan was developing biogenic weapons on Khitomer. Koval later arranged for an meeting with Jekri Kaleh, the head of the Tal Shiar, in Tal Shiar Headquarters. ( ) In 2360, Koval held the rank of Colonel in the Tal Shiar. In that year, he had Crofter Thamnos and his family develop a new strain of the Gnawing as well as a cure for it. ( ) By 2364, Koval had become Chairman of the Tal Shiar. ( ) In 2373, Cortin Zweller negotiated with Koval on behalf of Section 31. ( ) In 2374, Koval was in the Hall of State during a session of the Romulan Senate when Senator Avelik insinuated that Neral was working for the Federation. ( ) In 2375, Koval worked with Luther Sloan and Section 31 to stop his former lover Kimara Cretak, who the Federation considered dangerous to the war effort due to her patriotism, from ascending to the Continuing Committee, as well as elevating Koval to a much higher position. Sloan had convinced Julian Bashir that 31 was attempting to assassinate Koval and make him confide to Senator Cretak. Cretak was arrested and imprisoned for treason by Praetor Neral and the Committee, though she eventually escaped from prison in 2377. ( ; ) By 2377, Koval's Tuvan Syndrome had progressed to the point that he was seriously ill. ( ) In 2379, the ailing Koval was assassinated by Rehaek. ( ) Personal life Using the money and authority from his early role in the Tal Shiar, Koval had built a home at the summit of Kor Thon on Romulus. Only his aide Timol and Jekri Kaleh knew of the existence of the house. ( ) Tuvan Syndrome ran in Koval's family. ( ) Koval was in a romantic relationship with Kimara Cretak in 2360. They were of the same caste. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where Montgomery Scott rescued James T. Kirk before he could be absorbed into the Nexus and the followed them into the past, Koval was the Deputy Arbiter under Supreme Arbiter of the Alliance Sarek. Koval kept a spartan office on Alliance Prime, from which he contacted Sarek in 2293 on an ultrasecure channel to inform him that three of the Cardassian members of the Alliance Council had a clandestine meeting, possibly to discuss overthrowing the Supreme Arbiter; Sarek ordered Koval to keep any Cardassian vessels in high orbit of Alliance Prime - out of transporter range - and to assign a bodyguard detail to Zarcot and any Cardassian Council member. Sarek later contacted Koval to brief him after Zarcot reappeared, acting as bait in an attempt to destroy Sarek's escort vessel, the ; Sarek again contacted Koval as he ordered the Alliance fleet to intercept a phalanx of Borg cubes that were intent on destroying the Enterprise-D. ( ) In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Koval was replaced by a Changeling prior to 2373. The real Koval was a captive in a Dominion prison, having been kept alive so that he could be interrogated to ensure that the Changeling's deception was accurate. In that year, the Koval Changeling was ordered by Praetor Narviat to execute the Tal Shiar chairman Colonel Lovok and take his place because the faulty intelligence being provided by the Tal Shiar was prolonging the war with the Federation and the Klingon Empire. In reality, Lovok had provided accurate intelligence but the Koval Changeling had sabotaged the lines of communication for the express purpose of prolonging the war. After revealing his true nature to Lovok, the Koval Changeling killed him. Several months later, after the Bajoran resistance fighter Kira Nerys had informed the Federation of the existence of the Dominion, it was determined that Koval was the most likely Romulan candidate to be a Changeling. To that end, the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]], equipped with a cloaking device, was sent on a covert mission to Romulus to capture and, if necessary, eliminate the Koval Changeling. However, the Changeling was aware of the Federation's plan in advance and killed every member of the Defiant security team with the exception of Kira when they infiltrated Koval's private retreat in Kor Thon. Although she sustained several serious injuries in the process, Kira was eventually able to kill the Changeling with a phaser. ( |A Gutted World}}) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Romulans Category:Politicians category:Romulan colonels Category:Tal Shiar personnel Category:2379 deaths